To Be A Pokemon Master
by Chipolata
Summary: I think the title says it all - but it's not as bad as you think! Don't you want to know who the Pokemon Master is? Or how he got there? Or how he'll get home again?
1. Chapter One

**To be A Pokémon Master...**

by Chipolata

*** WARNING *** Look, guys, if you haven't guessed yet, this is a Pokémon/Dragoball Z crossover. In it, I assume you've seen at least a couple of episodes of Pokémon. If you haven't, you're not going to know who Team Rocket are, or what an Onix is. If you really want to, see a couple of the first season episodes. That should make it easier.

Chip: I've had this typed up for a while now. I just wrote myself into a corner and didn't know how to get out. But guess what? I figured out how! So without further ado, so begins.... To Be A Pokémon Masta!

_______________________________________________________________________

[Chapter One]

Team Rocket sat perched in a tree, watching the path through the forest. There was Jessie, James and their Pokémon Meowth. They peered through the leaves, waiting for their victim, the Pokémon trainer from Pallet Town known as Ash Ketchum. Their plan: to steal Pikachu.

      "Prepare for trouble!" Jessie announced.

      "Make it double!" James agreed.

      "To protect the world from devastation!"

      "To unite all peoples within our nation!"

      "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

      "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

      "Jessie!"

      "James!"

      "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

      "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

      "Meowth, that's right!" Meowth concluded.

The motto over, they returned to searching for Pikachu.

Vegeta was having a bad day. First, he was early to one of the biggest fights of the century, and so by tradition had to have his butt kicked. Then, he was saved by Kakarotto. And to finish it all off he had landed on some unknown island full of some annoying and ugly little monsters.

      "Out of my way!" Vegeta ordered to some Oddish. "I can't believe this! First I get my butt kicked, then Kakarotto saves me, now I'm stuck on some island full of some annoying and ugly little monsters! If I weren't so injured, I'd fly away! Shoo, shoo!"

      Vegeta pushed his way through the thick greenery until he found a rocky plateau. Thinking he could use the height to his advantage, Vegeta began to climb.

      'Hmm.' he thought. 'Maybe if I get on top of those round rocks I might have a better view.'

      Vegeta climbed onto the large rocks lying on the small plateau. He looked around at the island he was on.

      "Well, it seems there are people on this island. They seem to have many cities here. Hmm. That one seems closest. I should be able to call Bulma from there. Then I will have a senzu bean, and I will defeat Kakarotto once and for all! Ha ha ha!"

      Vegeta was being very loud, and the poor Onix Vegeta was standing on woke up. Very annoyed that a human was standing ON HIM and had actually DISTURBED HIS SLEEP, the Onix rose up from his bed, knocking Vegeta off.

      "GROOAARR!" The Onix roared.

      "What the...?" Vegeta gasped. "What the heck is that thing?"

      That was the last straw. Onix grabbed Vegeta in his mouth and flung him across the island.

      "Aaaahhhh!!" Vegeta screamed.

      Vegeta landed with a great 'WHAM!' in a forest clearing. He lay on his front, face in the grass. With a moan, he got up and looked about him. Surrounding him on all sides were many red and white balls with faces.

      "Voltorb!" the chorused. Suddenly, before Vegeta could respond, they all self-destructed.

      Vegeta was blown clear of the forest, and out into the sky. He landed in a canyon, with large rock cliffs and patches of grass. Dizzy, he slowly got to his feet.

      "Urgh," Vegeta moaned.

      Slowly, painfully, Vegeta pushed himself up. Balancing on his knees and one hand, Vegeta put a hand to his throbing head and looked up. Standing in front of him was a fuzzy monkey with a pig nose and boxing gloves.

      "What're you staring at?" Vegeta snapped.

      "Brugrugh! Brugghhh!" The primape called out.

      Vegeta was suddenly found himself surrounded. The primeape raised a fist and uttered a single call.

      "Uh oh." Vegeta muttered.

      The primeapes charged.

Team Rocket sat in their tree, waiting. Jessie sat watching the path, while Meowth and James played some sort of card game.

      "Aren't they here yet?" Meowth asked.

      "They should have passed us by now." James commented. "Are you sure they were coming this way?"

      "Yes I'm sure!" Jessie yelled. "Those brats are just a little slow!"

      "If you ask me, it's her that's a little slow." James whispered to Meowth.

      "WHAT? How dare you!" Jessie yelled, and hit James with that big mallet she has.

      "I hope the twerp trio get here soon." Meowth said as James struggled to get up.

      "Uh, a little help please?" he asked, "Hmm? Hey, what's that up there?" he asked, looking up and pointing.

      "Hmm?" Jessie and Meowth looked up.

      Vegeta suddenly dropped out of the sky and onto Team Rocket, collapsing the tree.

"Huh? What was that?" Ash cried.

      "Probably just an old tree falling down." Misty commented. "C'mon, we need to get to Viridian City."

      They walked on.


	2. Chapter Two

**To Be A Pokémon Master**

by Chipolata

Chip: Chapter two! Woo!

_______________________________________________________________________

[Chapter Two]

"Wha...What happened?" James asked, climbing out of the rubble.

      "This is all your fault James!" Jessie blamed.

      "Me? Why me?" James cried.

      "Hey! You two!" Meowth called. "Take a look at this guy."

      Meowth was pointing to Vegeta, who was trapped under a branch. His spandex was ripped, his armour broken, his limbs bent at odd angles and he was covered in blood.

      "Wow. He looks pretty beat up." James commented.

      "Yeah, well he wrecked our tree, and now we've missed catching Pikachu! I say we leave him." Jessie said.

      "I say we help him. Then we'd have saved his life! He'd owe us big time." Meowth said. "Besides, if we didn't, we could be called murderers."

      "I'm not a murderer! Not yet!" James whined.

      "Oh fine. We'll help him." Jessie gave in. "He must be someone important, walking around in that gear and not getting laughed at." :)

Team Rocket took Vegeta to the closest hospital, in Viridian City. He was given immediate treatment for his injuries, but he fell into a coma and had to stay in the hospital.

      Meanwhile, Team Rocket had to explain to their boss, Giovanni, why they hadn't caught Pikachu with their latest plan.

      "We're sorry boss, but just as Pikachu and his trainer came around the corner..." Jessie began.

      "This guy fell out of the sky and onto our tree." James finished.

      "And so you sat down and had a cup of tea with him??" Giovanni raged.

      "Well, he collapsed our tree." Jessie explained.

      "And he was really beat up." Meowth said.

      "So we took him to the hospital." James concluded.

      "Hmph. I really am disappointed with you. But never mind. I have a new plan for you. Don't mess it up." Giovanni ordered.

      "Yes sir! Thankyou sir!" Team Rocket chorused.

Ash and his friends sat at a table outside a cafe, enjoying drinks and food. Ash was slightly annoyed; he had just been to the Viridian City Pokémon Gym and had been turned down from entering.

      "So, Ash, what are you going to do?" Misty asked.

      "I'm going to try again tomorrow! They can't keep me out forever!" Ash exclaimed.

      "Oh boy, we're not going to hear the end of this." Brock muttered. "Uh, can we help you?"

      Brock was talking to a guy with purple hair who had walked up to the table. Brock noticed a large sword on his back.

      "Uh, yeah. I'm looking for someone, I was hoping you'd seen him." The stranger said. "He's kinda short, really strong-looking and has really spikey hair that sticks straight up and back. Um, he's bad tempered, and wears armour and spandex..." the stranger trailed off.

      "No, sorry. We haven't seen anyone like that." Ash said.

      "Sorry we can't help." Misty said.

      "That's okay." The stranger walked off.

      "Weird. I wonder why he's looking for someone like that?" Ash commented.

      "Yeah, but wasn't he cute?" Misty asked dreamily.

      Brock watched the stranger as he proceeded to ask everyone at the cafe, or who walked by.

The Z-warriors met up outside the Vermillion City Pokémon Center.

      "Anyone find him?" Goku asked.

      No-one had.

      "Had anyone seen him? Vegeta's not the kind of person to blend in!" Goku asked.

      "Not where I went." Gohan said.

      "Nor where I went." Trunks said.

      "There wasn't a trace of him where I went." Krillan reported. "Just an angry rock monster. Have any of you seen the monsters on this island? There are so many!"

"I didn't get any chances to ask." Piccolo told them. "Kids made those little monsters attack me, and kept throwing these things at me." Piccolo showed them a red and white ball the size of a tennis ball. "I must have a hundred of these! I was ready to start throwing them back."

      Piccolo was looking a little burnt, wet, shocked, scratched, dirty, and just plain bashed up.

      "I saw two people making a couple of monsters fight." Gohan said.

      "Hey, what about Vegeta?" Goku asked. "Do you guys think he's here? Bulma contacted me and said there's something in the rock on the island. Somehow, it drains ki down. We can't stay too long, or we won't be able to fly."

      "He's not here. Someone would have seen him." Yumcha said.

      "We'd better go then. If Vegeta needs us, he'll find a way to contact us. He'll probably be waiting for us right now." Goku said.

      They left.


	3. Chapter Three

**To Be A Pokemon Master**

by Chipolata

Don't know which Pokémon is which? Check out www.pokemon.com/pokedex/ 

_______________________________________________________________________

[Chapter Three]

A couple of weeks later...

      Vegeta opened his eyes. His vision was blurry for a second, then it cleared. Vegeta sat up, confused.

      "Where am I? Urh, my head." He muttered to himself.

      Vegeta looked around. He was lying in a bed, with machines next to it. He recognised this was like when he was injured at Capsule Corp. Vegeta found he was wearing the bottom half of his spandex and a hospital gown.

      'I must get out of here and contact Bulma.' he thought, and got out of bed.

      Vegeta peeped around the corner; there was no-one in sight.

      'Just an odd pink statue.' he thought. 'Ah ha! Elevators! My way out of here.'

      He walked down the hall to the elevators and pressed the button.

      "Chansey!" called a high voice.

      Vegeta turned, panicking. No-one was there. Then he looked down.

      "What? I thought you were over there!" Vegeta told the statue.

      "Chansey." it said.

      "Yikes! You're no statue! What are you?" Vegeta asked it. "Well, whatever you are, you can't stop me." Vegeta grinned.

      "Chansey?" it asked.

      The elevator doors opened, and out stepped a nurse and Team Rocket. Everyone froze.

      "He's awake!" Jessie exclaimed.

      "What are you doing out of bed?" the nurse questioned.

      "I...none of your business! Out of my way!" Vegeta demanded.

      Vegeta pushed his way into the elevator.

      "Wait! Where are you going? You haven't fully recovered yet!" The nurse asked.

      "I'm standing, aren't I?" Vegeta told her. "I'm fine! I'm going home! Just you try and stop me."

      "You two! Stop him!" The nurse told Jessie and James.

      Jessie and James got into the elevator with Vegeta. Jessie held the elevator open.

      "C'mon, lets go back to bed." James told Vegeta, putting an arm through Vegeta's, aiming to be able to escort him.

      Vegeta grabbed James' arm and threw him halfway down the corridor.

      "Wow!" Jessie exclaimed.

      'Hmm. Maybe I haven't fully recovered. I should have been able to throw him further!' Vegeta thought.

      James got up. Angry, he got out a pokéball.

      "Why...you..." James growled. "No-one throws me and gets away with it! Weezing, I choose you!"

      The large toxic-sludge Pokémon jumped out of it's pokéball and raced towards Vegeta.

      "Weezing!" it cried.

      "Holy cosmos...!" Vegeta exclaimed.

      Catching Vegeta totally by surprise, Weezing managed to ram into him, throwing him into the back of the elevator. Weezing backed off to just outside the elevator. Vegeta got up, enraged. The two locked eyes.

      The nurse ran over to James.

      "Call off your pokemon!" she demanded.

      "No." James replied. "Not yet."

      Weezing charged.

      Vegeta reached out his arms and...

      "He...caught Weezing!" Jessie whispered in disbelief.

      Vegeta had Weezing by it's main head's jaws. Struggling, Vegeta managed to push Weezing out of the elevator, and throw it down the coridor into James.

      Jessie got out a pokéball.

"No! Don't!" The nurse cried. "Pokémon weren't meant to fight people!"

      "Likitung! Show this guy what happens when you mess with Team Rocket!" Jessie yelled, throwing the ball.

      "Weezing! You go too!" James ordered.

      "Liki!"

      "Weezing!"

      The Pokémon charged. And just as they closed in...

      Vegeta collapsed to the floor, his energy gone.

      "Liki?"

      "Weezing!"

      "Huh?" Jessie and James both exclaimed.

      "He probably hasn't recovered his stamina." The nurse explained. "We'd better get him back to bed."


	4. Chapter Four

**To Be A Pokémon Master**

A fanfiction by Chipolata

Writing a Pokémon story but don't know how to get the accent on the e?

Word has a special symbol function. When you get to where you want it, press Crtl and ', then e for a neatly accented é. Or, you can find it under the InsertSymbol menu.

_______________________________________________________________________

[Chapter Four]

Vegeta awoke to voices. It took him a few seconds, but he realised they were the voices of the people who got out of the elevator. He tried to listen, but his hearing was fuzzy. It cleared after a few seconds.

      "Nah. He was too strong to be any normal person."

      "Maybe he's a Pokémon trainer."

      "He wasn't carrying Pokémon, remember?"

      Vegeta tried to talk, to tell them that he was the mightiest warrior this side of the galaxy, but all that came out was a moan. He opened his eyes slowly to look around.

      Near the end of his bed stood Jessie and James, who had turned to face him when they heard the moan. They looked clueless.

      Meowth poked his head up over the bed. "Hey look, he's awake!"

      "You're right." Jessie agreed.

      Vegeta looked at the two at the end of his bed, and noticed that the people were wearing some kind of uniform, which was white with a big red 'R'. Then he turned to the .... thing. It looked like a cat, but Vegeta was sure that cats had noses. Of course, Earth was the only planet he knew of with cats and he'd only met Scratch and a couple of Dr Brief's other cats, so it was hard to be sure.

      Vegeta decided that things were getting a little too weird. He had been to many planets, seen many races, but was sure that right now he was going insane. His best bet, he supposed, was to get to Bulma.

      He got up. Or at least tried. He almost panicked, was he getting weaker and weaker by the second?

      "Hold it, you can't get up!" James told him.

      "You haven't recovered enough yet." Jessie insisted.

      "Besides, the nurse strapped you to the bed." Meowth pulled back the covers to show him.

      Vegeta glared at them, as if it were all their fault. He lay down, resolving to work at that little problem later.

      "So." He said to them. "Who are you?"

      Jessie and James grinned at each other.

      "You hear that James?" Jessie asked.

      "I did! He asked who we were!" James replied.

      "I love saying the Motto!" Meowth said.

      "Prepare for trouble!" Jessie announced.

      "Make it double!" James agreed.

      "To protect the world from devistation!"

      "To unite all peoples within our nation!"

      "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

      "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

      "Jessie!"

      "James!"

      "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

      "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

      "Meowth, that's right!" Meowth concluded.

      "Uh-huh," Vegeta said slowly, now beginning to doubt their sanity more than his own. "Team Rocket, huh? So where am I?"

      "You're in the Viridian City hospital." James told him.

      "We brought you here after you landed on our tree." Meowth said.

      "How did you get so beat up?" Jessie asked.

      "It was those BLASTED ANDROIDS!!!" Vegeta yelled, suddenly very angry and fighting against his restraints. "Darn them! And KAKAROTTO! They're the reason I landed on that STUPID ISLAND! And then.... the rock snake... and the balls! Those red and white balls! And... and... the pig-monkey! The pig-monkeys!!"

      Vegeta looked very confused and frustrated.

      "What's going on in here?" the nurse poked her head through the curtains.

      "Nothing." Team Rocket chorused.

      The nurse disappeared again.

      "So, uh, that aside... what's you're name?" James asked.

      "I am PRINCE VEGETA!!!!" he roared. "RULER OF THE SAIYANS!!"

      "What's that yelling?" the nurse had poked her head in again.

      "Nothing." Team Rocket chorused again.

      The nurse gave a them very disapproving look, then returned to her work.

      "Vegeta, huh?" James said.

      Vegeta glared at him.

      "Well, I'm sorry for your injuries, Mr Vegeta, but I'm afraid Team Rocket did you a service, helping you out of that tree. And Team Rocket doesn't do stuff for free." Meowth told him.

      "That's right!" Jessie agreed. "You ruined our plan to catch Pikachu, and so you must pay the price."

      "Cash or cheque, either is good." James added.

      "What?!?" Vegeta demanded. "I don't have any money!"

      "What? No money? How dare you!" Jessie was ready to pound Vegeta.

      "Wait, Jessie. I have an idea." James huddled to his team-mates and whispered to them.

      "That's a great idea!" Meowth exclaimed when James was finished.

      "See? I'm not a dunderhead!" James told them.

      "C'mon, let's go tell the boss." Jessie grabbed James and Meowth and stormed out.

      Vegeta glared after them.

      'What are they up to?' he wondered.


End file.
